


Experienced Bartender Required

by notarelationship (justpracticing)



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpracticing/pseuds/notarelationship
Summary: Cooper gets married. Blaine can’t compete. Kurt comes to the rescue. Porn with a (very) mild plot.





	Experienced Bartender Required

**Author's Note:**

> My delightful beta, honeysuckle pink, is having a crap couple of days. So I wrote her some feel-better smut below.
> 
> This is unbeta’d so if you can’t tell whose bits are where I apologize.

Cooper’s wedding.

Blaine had been dreading it for a full year. His parents had been so excited when Cooper had announced it. Ava was tall and slim and blonde and her family was ridiculously wealthy, like ancient New England money wealthy. Cooper, who had been a screw up his whole life, had suddenly become the favorite son again, and now Blaine was stuck in a five star hotel with a hundred new family members he’d never see again. At least if he were lucky. 

Blaine was never going to be married to a distant relation of someone who used to date a Kennedy. He just couldn’t compete with Cooper. So why try anymore?

At least the bartender was hot. Blaine looked over the dance floor, then went to the bar.

“Gin and tonic.” 

“That’s your third in the last hour champ, everything all right?”

Blaine frowned. “Sure, if you don’t mind Chad from Narragansett trying to cop a feel every time you get on the dance floor.”

“Ah, yes, Chad from Narragansett. We’ve met.” He pushed Blaine’s drink across the bar. “Where exactly is Narragansett?” 

“Rhode Island.” Blaine’s eyes ticked down to the name tag on the bartender’s shirt. Right at nipple level. _Kurt_. Blaine smirked. “I wonder if his wife knows.”

Kurt let out a soft chuckle, then leaned forward across the bar. “I don’t usually do this when I’m working, but I get a break in about ten minutes.” Blaine raised a curious eyebrow. “Meet me outside the handicapped bathroom on the East Hall,” Kurt whispered. “If you want to get some privacy.”

Nine minutes later Blaine slipped unnoticed out of the ballroom - he could probably go right up to his room now and they’d never miss him - and headed toward the East Hall. He grinned when he saw Kurt approach from the opposite direction. 

“Hey,” Blaine said. Kurt smirked and opened the door, pushing Blaine inside. The overhead light went on automatically, flooding the room with fluorescent light. Kurt locked the door and Blaine crowded him against it, entwining his fingers with Kurt’s and dragging them over his head. They were close enough to kiss, but Blaine just stared at Kurt’s mouth.

“You seemed to be having a lousy time,” Kurt breathed. 

“Is this a service you provide a lot of unhappy wedding guests?” Kurt's body was hard against Blaine. Blaine felt desperate.

“It was you or Chad, to be honest.” Blaine sucked a hard kiss into Kurt’s neck and Kurt swore. “Chad was busy.” 

“Fuck you’re hot,” Blaine hissed near Kurt’s ear. “Can I blow you? God I’ve been thinking about it for hours.”

Kurt let out a high laugh. “If you, _oh fuck_ ,” Blaine wrapped a hand around Kurt’s cock, squeezing him through the uniform dress pants, “if that’s what you want.” It was almost a question.

Blaine fiddled with the fastening of Kurt’s pants, the sound of the zipper loud in the cavern of the bathroom. “I can’t remember the last time I wanted anything else.” Blaine dropped to the floor, ignoring the hard tile under his knees. He pulled Kurt’s pants open, revealing tiny briefs that barely contained his now fully erect cock. “Gorgeous,” he whispered, pulling the briefs down just enough for Kurt’s cock to flop over the elastic band and slap him once on the cheek. Blaine nuzzled along the shaft, dragging wet lips along the hard flesh until his face was buried in the neat thatch of hair at the base. He kissed back to the tip, lashing his tongue around the head and gripping Kurt’s muscled thighs as his legs buckled. 

“I haven’t got all night,” Kurt breathed, cradling Blaine’s head in his hands, careful not to mess up his neatly styled hair. “If you’re gonna suck me you should get on that.”

Blaine glanced up, catching Kurt’s gaze. Kurt looked at him, then at the opposite wall. Blaine turned his head to look over his shoulder. There was a full length mirror on the opposite wall. Blaine looked back up at Kurt and swallowed Kurt’s cock, not stopping until he could feel the head nudge against his soft palate. Then with a small choke and swallow he pushed further; Kurt cursed and slammed his head against the door. Blaine tightened his lips, drawing all the way back until just the head remained in his mouth and then sucking the soft, spongy flesh once before releasing him completely. 

“Just let go.” Blaine wasn’t surprised at how rough his voice sounded. “Come in my mouth - whenever you want.” Blaine swallowed him deep once more, then drew back, bobbing his head in a quick steady rhythm, ignoring the need to breathe, the instinct to choke.

“ _Oh god_.” Blaine heard Kurt groan, felt the first throb against his lips as Kurt cursed again, a string of _fucks_ , grunting as he filled Blaine’s mouth with come. Blaine clamped his lips tight and swallowed, not allowing any come to dribble onto Kurt’s uniform. When Kurt started to soften Blaine pulled off, tucking him carefully back into his briefs and putting his clothes back together. “Come on,” Kurt said shakily. He started to unbutton Blaine’s pants. “Your turn.”

Blaine grabbed his hands to stop him. “No time.” He kissed Kurt hard and Kurt pushed his tongue into his mouth with a groan. “You’re already late. We should get you back to your station.” 

Kurt frowned but let Blaine lead him to the sink so they could both freshen up. “Maybe you should wait a few minutes before you go back out, Kurt said.

“Why?” 

Kurt indicated the mirror. Blaine’s face was still red, and his lips were swollen and flushed. “You look like you’ve been sucking cock, honey.” Kurt smirked. “Not that it’s not a good look on you.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow, looking at himself with a shrug. “No one will notice.” But he wet a paper towel anyway, pressing it to the more flushed parts of his face. “Except maybe Chad.”

When they were ready Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, pulling him into a less than chaste kiss. “That was fun.”

“What time will you be finished?” Blaine reached into his inside jacket pocket, retrieving his plastic room key, still in the cardboard sleeve with his room number written on it. He slipped it into the front pocket of Kurt’s shirt. The corners of Kurt’s mouth turned up.

“Probably around one. Will you still be up?” He waggled his eyebrows as he rubbed against Blaine’s flagging, but still noticeable, erection. 

“Oh, yeah. Definitely.” Blaine grinned. He placed a kiss on Kurt’s jaw. “If you want -” 

Kurt put a finger to Blaine’s mouth, quieting him. “I’ll see you upstairs.”

-

It was almost 2 am by the time Blaine made it up to his room. The reception had wrapped up around 11:30, but when the remaining members of the wedding party and a handful of his dad’s golf buddies decided to hit the hotel bar, Blaine was required to join them. Unfortunately for Blaine his father had pulled some strings and the hotel agreed to keep the bar open as long as they were drinking. 

After two hours everyone was too drunk to notice Blaine leave. He stopped at the front desk to replace the key card he had given Kurt. _Kurt_. Blaine rushed to the elevator, impatiently pushing the button while he waited for one to arrive at the ballroom floor.

Blaine rushed down several hallways until he found his room; sliding the key in and waiting for the click to open the door.

Kurt was wearing a hotel robe, folding clothes and setting them on a chair in the far corner.

“Hey,” he said, abandoning what he was doing to approach Blaine. “I showered, I hope you don't mind.”

Blaine shook his head. “Not at all.” Kurt couldn't have been there that long, there was still warm air coming from the open bathroom door. “Should I, uh -” Blaine pointed to the shower.

“God no.” Kurt came closer, sliding a hand around the back of Blaine's neck and pulling him in for a kiss that immediately went dirty. “I couldn't stop thinking about you, still hard,” Kurt rubbed at the front of Blaine's tuxedo pants, reached blindly for his cock. “How you didn't come.”

Blaine snarled and pulled Kurt against him, pushing open the robe as Kurt shrugged it off his shoulders and let it land on the floor. Blaine was still wearing his tuxedo but now Kurt was completely, gloriously naked.

“I spent twenty minutes with my fingers in my ass waiting for you,” Kurt bit at Blaine's jaw. “I was afraid you wouldn't come.”

“It's my room,” Blaine said. “And I really really want to come.”

Kurt laughed against his mouth, then made quick work of Blaine's clothes, pushing him into the bed when he was down to his boxers.

“Wanna ride you, is that okay?” Kurt’s eyes were a ring of clear blue surrounding blown black pupils, and he was crawling over Blaine’s body. Blaine just nodded, his mouth parted in anticipation. “Fantastic.” Kurt bent over, dragging damp lips across Blaine’s chest, flattening his tongue against a pointed nipple and laving until Blaine’s hips rocked up into Kurt’s bare ass.

Blaine wriggled, reaching for his underwear, wanting only bare skin and heat between them, but Kurt stopped him with a firm grasp of his wrists. “Mmmm, not yet,” Kurt nuzzled into Blaine’s neck, placing his wrists in an x on the pillow over his head. “Stay?” Blaine obediently grabbed each wrist with the opposite hand and nodded. “Good,” Kurt kissed him firmly on the mouth then sat back, looking at Blaine with a contemplative expression. “Oh, here.” Kurt Kurt grabbed one of the extra pillows and Blaine lifted his head so Kurt could arrange both Blaine and the pillows so his head and upper torso were elevated. “In case you want to watch.” Kurt teased.

“I do.”

Kurt grinned and wasted no more time, sliding down the bed, mouthing at Blaine’s belly and pulling his underwear off. “My turn to taste, okay?” Blaine nodded and Kurt licked a thick wet stripe up his cock once before deep throating him. Kurt moaned as he pulled off with a pop, focusing his attention and his mouth on Blaine’s balls, licking until they were soaked. He pushed Blaine’s thighs up and mouthed at Blaine’s perineum, sucking gently while Blaine cursed and begged; saliva pooled in his crack, he could feel it drip over his hole as Kurt bent him further over and placed his mouth _right there_. 

Then he was gone, hopping off the end of the bed as Blaine watched from the bed, his brain muddled from the stimulation. “Where -?” He blinked in Kurt’s direction, but he was gathering things from the top of the bureau against the wall. 

“Should have laid these out before.” Blaine glanced at the bed where Kurt had deposited a bottle of lube, a strip of condoms, and a slim anal plug. Kurt picked up the plug and moved between Blaine’s legs. “I thought this might be fun?” 

It was a small plug, black and tapered, flared at the bottom, about two fingers wide and maybe four or five inches long. Just enough to drive Blaine completely mad. He nodded “Yes. Please.”

Kurt bit his upper lip, pouring lube over his fingers before pressing it against Blaine’s hole. He didn’t waste time, pushing through the first ring easily before working in his finger in and out to get through the second. Blaine moaned.

“Maybe you should just fuck me?” He mumbled.

“No way.” Kurt wrapped a lube sticky hand around Blaine’s cock and he hissed. “I want this inside me.” Kurt grabbed the plug, covering it with lubricant, then inserting it into Blaine. “God you just swallowed that.” 

Blaine wiggled his ass. “Tickles.” 

Kurt laughed softly before tearing open a condom wrapper and straddling Blaine’s thighs. Kurt rolled the condom on, covered it with too much lube and kneed his way into position, placing Blaine’s cock at his entrance. Kurt must have really stretched, because he sat on Blaine’s cock, taking it all the way to the base without so much as a hitch. Kurt sighed his relief, and Blaine abandoned waiting, gripping Kurt’s hips with both hands as he rose and fell. He fucked himself slowly, getting a rhythm, then faster, Blaine bracing his hips as Kurt thrashed above him. In only a few minutes Kurt was coming, pearly white dribbles, then streaks across Blaine’s chest. Blaine planted his feet, fucking Kurt hard and fast until he was coming, his asshole clenching hard around the plug.

Kurt collapsed on top of him, panting, smiling. “That was amazing.”

“Hnng.” Blaine agreed, wrapping his arms around Kurt. They dozed off wrapped around each other.

Blaine jolted awake to the sound of the hotel phone ringing. 

“Hello?” It was the operator with a wake up call. “Who gets wake up calls?” He mumbled to himself as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

Blinking awake, he realized he was alone in the room. “Right.” There was a note on the bedside table, tucked under his phone.

_Had to catch the early train. Your phone was dead so I left a wakeup call for you._  
_Last night was fun!_  
_K._

Blaine stretched his arms over his head, then dug around in his bag for his phone charger, plugging it in before he got into the shower. There were no signs that Kurt had been there at all. 

Until Blaine went into the bathroom, where he found the plug they had used drying on a hotel towel. Blaine laughed. “Right.”

-

It was almost midnight by the time Blaine got back to his apartment. After brunch and coffee and hanging around the in case his dad or mom or Cooper needed anything, and making several trips back and forth driving relatives and guests to the train station, Blaine was exhausted. 

“Hello?” He opened the door, dropping his overnight bag on the floor. “Are you asleep?”

“In the kitchen!”

Blaine kicked off his shoes and went into the kitchen. Kurt was boiling water for tea. Blaine stepped up behind him and kissed the back of his neck. “How was rehearsal?”

Kurt huffed. “Nightmare. Not one of those bozos had so much as read the script, much less learned any of the lines. We wound up spending the whole night blocking one scene. I don’t know how these people expect to be ready on time.”

Blaine stuck his hand into his pocket, bringing out the plug Kurt had left at the hotel. “Oh, you forgot this.”

“Oh! Thanks. I’d hate to upset the cleaning staff.” Kurt took it and opened the dishwasher putting it in the basket with all of their other dishwasher safe sex-toys. “Do you want some tea or just bed?”

“Tea and bed?” Blaine said hopefully. “You know, I really wish you’d have let me bring you as my guest.” 

“Are you kidding? I made $1,200 in tips last night Blaine. You can introduce me to your family at Christmas this year. That money is going straight into our new apartment fund.” Kurt kissed Blaine on his nose. “Now go get ready for bed. I’ll bring your tea in.”

“Thank you,” Blaine said. “I love you. You really are the most amazing boyfriend.”


End file.
